Harry Potter and the Auror Palace
by Lynkin
Summary: (new chapter uploadedA New Wizard Sport! Voldemort creates a creature that turns people into their worst nightmares. Harry learns more about the Aurors. Lupin cures his being a werewolf. Hogwarts uses powers from the founders for an exceptional defen
1. Prologue

The Auror Trilogy

Book 1: The Power of the Founders

Lynkin

I can't believe I have thought of such a divine and amazing plot for the fifth year at Hogwarts. Careful thought has been put into this and I hope careful reading will be the result. Reviews are always nice. If you really want to see what happens read and review! Note this isn't the fifth book. JK Rowling is doing her own thing and I'm doing mine. It's just that I'm very excited about this and have found that you will hopefully enjoy it!

The whole book is actually going to be divided into three books. The first is called The Power of the Founders, the second is The Auror Palace, and the third is The New Auror Order. Individually, they may be somewhat short. But as a whole, they will be a little longer. Once all three are finished, I may put it all together and let people read is as a whole! Now sit back and enjoy the prologue. It comes from a small line in the Goblet of Fire Dumbledore is asking someone…

prologue

"_…You know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready…if you are prepared…"_

"I am."

"Then good luck."

A man with jet-black hair and a neat beard was nervously speeding through the underground tunnels. He knew the job that was set forth to him. _Learn what the plans are…_ The man didn't even know if the plans were established! He did know that something was going on. That something needed to be revealed.

The dark and damp tunnel was an underground passage from a secret place in London to Azkaban. Few wizards knew of it. And the people who did know rarely used it. Strange things would be happening and the tunnel would be in frequent use. The Dementors would use it; the Death eaters would too. 

There was little time on the man's hands. Clutching his arm, the pain began to throb even worse. _He's trying to get inside my head! NO! I won't give in…I can't!_ The pain was a summon that the man had to ignore in order to complete the task. While turning a corridor, a skeleton was hanging upside down. It nearly knocked the man off his feet. He kept running. The skeleton was a poor sign of danger.

Soon, he neared the end. There was a large door that would open to the old secret base. The man knew it was deserted. Voldemort had mentioned a new place to rule. But being the spy, the man needed to search for clues of Voldemort's battle plan. His feelings had to be still. The Dementors could get to him from his position…

The man approached the oak door and forced to open it. He managed to budge it and went inside. From the door there was a large room which held a small desk and some lounge chairs. _This was a pathetic meeting place_. He rummaged through the desk and found some odd bits of parchment and a dried inkwell. Then, he found what he was looking for, a small crimson book. As much as the man earned to read it, he knew that he couldn't. It was too dangerous. Stuffing the book into his robes, the man dashed out of the door and began the long run to London. The passage was magical and the man wasn't running the full distance. But it was still very long.

As he ran toward the corner where the skeleton was, the man noticed that he was on the ground this time. Someone or something else was down in the passage with him! Behind him a faint hiss could be heard. The man paused. He had to be completely still. Then, a large green snake was speeding toward the man.

_NO!_ As the snake neared him, he held out his hands in front of him and focused hard. Soon, a great green bubble engulfed the man and stayed around him as a force field. The snake wouldn't be able to harm him. However, he would continue to follow the man.

It was then when he realized that he had to execute the second portion of his task. _Destroy the tunnel!_ Taking some strange blob of gillyweed, he forced in his mouth. Then he began the incantations. Rocks began to rumble and fall from the ceiling. The snake was startled. The man was ready to begin swimming the rest of the way home.

Snape had finished his first task.

__

You know I can't believe how excited I really am about this! Be prepared for the rest of the longer chapters. This was just to get some suspense flowing. The rest of the story will follow Harry completely. I like to keep the same style of perspective as the wonderful Rowling has done! If you want to see more, review. Unless you are an author, you don't realize how well reviews motivate you! I'm serious!

-Lynkin

__


	2. Letters

Chapter One: Letters

__

(I sure wish there was a prologue feature, now my chaptering system is messed up. But forget everything and read!)

The summer wasn't one Harry could just lull about in his room everyday. Way too much was going on. The result was torturing. How could he possibly have gone through all that in his fourth year? The worse was yet to come and that made him anxious and scared.

A lot of things were going on in his mind. First of all, he wanted someone to talk to. It would be really cool if Lupin was beside him or even Sirius. But Harry was really anticipating Ron's invitation to his house. Of course, things had to be approved by Dumbledore, which made him very curious.

The next thing on his mind was Sirius's task to find these people. Dumbledore was confusing Harry with so much. How could so much be kept hidden from him? There was a lot of history that Harry didn't realize and something new always popped up every year at Hogwarts. Harry knew he would find out sooner or later. But he wanted answers now! Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin…Arabella Fig--! 

Harry thought of something amazing. He dashed to his window and looked outside. Strangely enough, Harry saw his neighbor, _Mrs. Figg!_ She was sitting on a table, writing something with a pen. Everyone once in a while she would chew on the end of it and look up at the birds in her tree. Once she even glanced at Harry's window. Harry immediately left and went after a piece of parchment.

Dear Hermione,

__

Have you been with Viktor yet? I'm still here at the Dursley's. It's dreadful. But I have to tell you about something that Dumbledore told Sirius after the Cedric incident. He said that Sirius was to go after Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher—the old crew. I have no idea what this is all about. But Dumbledore also advised that I stay at the Dursley's for a while. After that, I can go to the Weasley's house. What has really sparked my interest is the name Arabella Figg. I have a Mrs. Figg that lives right next to me. It's possible that she's protecting me from "HIM." 

Oh well, there's not much else to talk about. My aunt and uncle are rather jumpy lately. Dudley's in a horrible mood. I think something happened to him while he was at Smeltings. Oh well, I had to write to you about that Figg thing. Write back if you have any useful information.

Love, 

Harry

He sent the letter off with his trusty owl Hedwig.

* * *

A week passed by and Harry was often found spying on Mrs. Figg. However, she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. She just kept writing letters. Her cats no longer roamed outside any longer either. It was if they were terrified of something. Harry couldn't point a finger on that.

"HARRY! GET DOWN HERE!" the angry roar of his Uncle Vernon blasted through the walls. Harry knew better than to defy his orders so he rushed down the stairs with all his speed, nearly running down Dudley who was running as fast as he could up the stairs. Harry was puzzled.

"Yes, what do you want?" He asked kindly.

"I want to know how in the world you have gotten to be so popular at this Hogfarts place! It seems as though, extra precautions are taking hold because of some death that you are part of. Who did you kill?" Vernon wailed.

"No one! Although I won't deny that I was partly responsible for it. We were in this crazy tournament and—" 

"Don't talk back to me! I hope that you aren't going to be expelled. I don't plan on spending money for a weirdo like you to be going to school. Besides, I just bought a new SUV for the family. Money's not just going to float around! You better be excepted back into this school. I got a letter today. Don't want that kind mailing us anymore though! It's awful. You're all so crazy!"

Harry desperately wanted to see the letter that Vernon had. He doubted he would be able to see it though. 

"Go upstairs now!" Aunt Petunia squealed. 

Harry sulked and found a letter on the stairs. It was addressed to Dudley and his parents. It was also from Smeltings. He forced a smile and picked it up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!?! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" Vernon's rage echoed through the whole house. He seized the letter and read it with Petunia. Harry couldn't miss the chance, so he did something he would've never dared to do ever. He got out his invisibility cloak. 

Only once did Harry think that the Ministry would find out. But he wasn't performing magic; he was just using an already magical item. He had tons of them in his trunk. He got the cloak out and tiptoed down the stairs to see his relatives' expressions.

"Oh dear! It seems my Dudlykin's having some…er…social problems at school!" Petunia cried.

"Yeah, it has a form here for camp Wallomohre. Hmmm, they want us to send Dudley to the camp!"

"OH! I just got a glorious idea, Vernon. OOH! It's too good to be possible!"

"What is it my dear? It doesn't have to do with that foolish Potter boy does it?"

"Well, yes, in fact it does. If we send them to this camp, we could go on that cruise together that we've always wanted!"

"Money, Petunia, money!"

"We don't need to worry about that! Remember that bald man without a finger, he's paying us to get Harry out of the house! We can use the money to send them to camp and us on the cruise! It would be magnificent!" Harry shrieked. Petunia and Vernon looked around for a bit and began to talk in hushed whispers. Harry decided to leave them alone.

He walked up the stairs and thought of who he was going to write his next letter to. It maybe Sirius, but he overreacted too much. But Harry thought that there was so much on Black's mind that it may be safe to write to him. The only problem was that he had already sent a letter to Hermione. Who knew when Hedwig would come back with a reply?

"BOYS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Vernon's voice sounded through the house again. Harry swore that his door was rattling this time. Harry threw off his cloak and raced Dudley down the stairs. Harry won, naturally.

"Well, I know this may sound odd, and it does. But we have decided that you two are going to camp for three weeks," Petunia announced.

"YOU GOT MY LETTER!" Dudley shouted.

"Thank your cousin," Vernon hacked.

Dudley glared at Harry with evil eyes. Harry stood shocked. It wasn't because of the camp. It was the fact that someone was getting to Harry and paying the Dursley's. That was the bad thing. Harry also had a slight idea who was doing it too.

"I CAN'T GO THERE, MOMMY!" Dudley started to cry. Harry had a small smile on his face. A nearly fifteen year old was crying in front of his parents!

"You're going boy! And Harry's coming with!" Vernon howled. This seemed to shut him up pretty quickly. 

"Get ready, Dudly-Poo! We're going shopping for camp things!" Petunia said. "And you get ready. You're going to the neighbor's house. I don't want you here left alone. And you're not coming in our new car! GO!" 

Harry was half-excited that he would be meeting Mrs. Figg again.

"Dudley, stop your crying! I don't want you getting my new car all wet!" Vernon shouted. A small tear dripped from Dudley's large nose and landed in a small puddle.

Petunia sneered at Harry as she left for a towel. "Hopefully I won't be having to clean up any further messes! It's outrageous the sort of things I do for you and the ways I have to clean up after your friends unruly behavior!" She was obviously hinting at the Weasleys' Floo Powder escapade. 

Now Harry wanted to send billions of letters. He first wondered what Ron would do. What would he say about the camp? What would Dumbledore say? Could Harry bring his wizard things along? He would have to smuggle them somehow. Harry went upstairs to find some things and tidied himself up a bit. Then, he walked outside and sighed heavily. The conversation could be very interesting with Mrs. Figg. Harry only hoped that she was a witch.

_______________________________

__

Like it yet? The next chapter will have plenty of surprises two familiar faces will be seen in Camp Wallomohre!

-Lynkin


	3. Camp Wallamohre

Chapter Two: Camp Wallomohre

(_After reading all I could find about Mrs. Figg, I've realized that the Dursleys live two blocks away. Since I'm way too lazy to even correct the little error, don't review to me saying that I'm too stupid or foolish to not realize some things. I'll have you know that the Harry Potter books have some errors too. Just forget what the first book says about the location of the home! :)_

The door opened slowly and a woman out. She looked quite different than Harry had remembered. Instead of a mean old "hag", Harry saw a lovely older woman with short curly gray hair. She seemed to be about 64 or so years old. Harry had also noticed that she didn't even own any cats.

"Oh, hello Harry! I expected that you would come over for quite some time!" Mrs. Figg said.

"Uh, well, I was supposed to come anyway. It's just that my Aunt and Uncle made me," Harry replied. He was surprised to see that the house was different from the usual sight. It had the most unusual smell too. There was a scent of raspberry and cream. It seemed that she was waiting for a guest besides him.

"Like the new look? It's not actually for you, but that's beside the point. I need to talk to you anyway," Mrs. Figg said.

"Well, I wouldn't mind talking with you either. But you may not be the person I need to talk to, so…" 

"OH! I may not have the answers you're looking floor. But I know someone who does. It's my sister. But she's out and about right now. Of course, you're looking for Arabella; she's a witch, a very powerful witch. Usually, she comes by every summer. She's allergic to cats. I had to get rid of them about a week ago. We just learned about that information. It makes no difference to me. I'm what's considered to be a Squib."

Harry wasn't completely disappointed. He entered the house.

"Where's your sister now?" Harry asked, hoping he wasn't too rude.

"She's out doing some special something or other," Mrs. Figg replied. "Like I said, I'm glad you stopped by. I have been told by someone to warn you about something. Let's go sit down in the kitchen, I have to feed Snuffles, my dog." 

Harry was very interested in seeing this dog. He had a pretty good idea what was coming ahead. Sure enough, the same shabby looking gray dog was sleeping by the porch sliding door. 

"Snuffles! We have a guest! Harry is here!" The dog looked up from his nap and noticed Harry immediately. He stood up and sat down by him. Mrs. Figg made some tea.

"Ok, this is the deal. You're not to talk of some man while at Hogwarts. I think his name is Hargid? No, it's Gridhag…that can't be it either. NO! I'm sure is Harvard! That's right, there's some giant that is on a special mission for Hogwarts. You're not to go to his cottage and see him until this Bumbbledore guy says so!"

Snuffles looked strangely at the old woman. Harry started to see him take shape of his human form. The lady was confused.

"Oh man! My sister is horrible! She couldn't trust me so she gave me this nice looking dog! Now he's a human!"

The man was now Sirius Black. "Mrs. Figg, maybe you should take a nap. We need to talk alone for a while on important magic issues," Sirius said.

Harry was happy and surprised at the same time. There was a lot going on at once.

"I think a nap would be good for me, whatever you are! I can't believe I didn't know!" Mrs. Figg kept arguing with herself over and over again on her way to the bedroom.

"Hello!" Harry said.

"Same to you, kid. Listen, we don't have much time to talk. I think there are too many ears around the neighborhood. But I've already said too much. That warning was very truthful. You can't talk to _Hagrid_ at Hogwarts. He's been going under a lot and you being there with him are asking too much. He's one person who has seen the arising of Voldemort many times. He cares about you and he is a giant. I'm not supposed to say this, but…"

"What is it?" Harry wondered. He didn't like the situation.

"He's already been offered to join a group with other giants. They're forming some kind of alliance. I don't like it too much. Neither does he. But this was his chance to be with some of his own kind," Sirius said. "That's not why I'm here though. I'm actually here for Mrs. Figg's sister. However, I've learned there's been a misunderstanding." Sirius sighed and started the explaining.

"I'm an Auror; Mrs. Figg is too, along with Remus and Fletcher. We've been called to do some very important things. You and your friends will be very much involved. Dumbledore doesn't like the options we have. But these actions have to be taken since the Ministry is not approving this Dark Lord arrival thing.

Aurors have many special privileges. There are others too. Dumbledore's one of them. In fact, he's one who started the whole Auror thing."

Harry still didn't understand what this had to do with him. But he waited and listened patiently.

"Mrs. Figg has been asked to come to the Auror Palace, a secret place that you will never know about until you're ready. However, Dumbledore failed to realize that Mrs. Figg was the one protecting you every summer while you were at the Dursley's. If she leaves for this, you can't be protected. Who knows what kind of minions of the Dark Lord there are."

"But, I'm not staying at the Dursley's, they're sending me to camp Wallomohre," Harry said.

"WHAT?" Sirius leaped in the air. You're going to that old place? Boy, this is very interesting. Harry, I can't prevent you from going there. You have to. This camp is very magical. Mostly Muggles attend, but there are some very interesting things that go on there. I don't want to spoil the surprises. But you've basically just signed yourself up with a very dangerous contract. Promise me that you'll stay in the grounds for the duration of the camp! You must do this, Harry!"

"What in the world? Boy, I do not like this one bit. I just wish that Voldemort never existed!" Harry cried.

"You know how many people say those words everyday?" Sirius took Harry in his arms and gripped him for a long time.

* * * 

Sirius Black left the house and Harry just sulked around the house. Sirius was very complicated now. All that Harry could think about were this camp and the fact that there were Aurors running around Europe, protecting Harry from the Dark Lord. This made him wonder if he was as powerful as some people say he was. Was he just an illusion that people falsely appreciated?

* * * 

It came time for Harry and Dudley to go to camp. Harry quickly looked through his spell books to find some sort of charm to make his magic things to go with him. If the camp was magical, there may be a time and a place for Harry to use his invisibility cloak or be allowed to read his books out in public or even ride his broomstick.

He had finally found a shrinking charm that also made the contents invisible. He could carry them all in a luggage bag with the rest of his clothes. 

Hermione wrote back to Harry explaining that she was having a wonderful time with Viktor and that there was nothing she could do to help him with the Auror neighbor thing. But Harry solved that problem easily enough.

While in the new car, which was littered with trash by Dudley, Aunt Petunia was sobbing that her little boy would be gone for three weeks and that she wouldn't be there. Harry wondered how the start of every year for Smeltings was. Uncle Vernon, however, was snickering during the whole trip the word cruise and money the whole way.

As the car sped past London, Harry began to notice the familiar scenery. It was almost as if they were headed toward Hogwarts! After a three hour drive, they reached camp Wallomohre. The borders were a river, a lake, and a large forest that looked to be almost "Forbidden!"

A cheerful man with a brown beard skipped to the Dursley's van. "Welcome to camp Walla-walla-Wallamohre! It looks like these two are going to have FUN, FUN, FUN!"

"I'll bet," muttered Vernon. Petunia slapped him on his lap.

"We're going to have a blast. There will be so many fun things to imagine and discover!" the man said. He was way too giddy.

"You know we are only fourteen years old now aren't we?" Dudley said.

"Dudley, be nice!" Petunia said.

"Of course, we must respect everyone, DUDLEY!" the man smiled extra large. "Why are you so rude to this wonderful woman? She's absolutely fabulous!"

It was Petunia's turn to scream. "LET'S LEAVE VERNON! I'M NOT GOING TO LET DUDLEY STAY! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! POTTER, YOU STAY HERE! IT MAY DO YOU SOME GOOD!"

"Oh, let's be sane while we're at Wallomohre! I, Bobby Jorkins, am happy to assure you that these two will have fun and be happy they came!" Bobby said. Harry got out of the car, got his bag and ran to someone that he was very surprised to see at the camp.

"Harry Potter! Why in the world did you come to this insane asylum?"

"I don't know! But why are you here, Oliver?" Harry cried. He reunited with Oliver Wood. It was most unexpected. But then Harry remembered that the camp was magic.

"Hey, there's someone else here I think that you'd be even more excited to meet. Remember that werewolf? Lupin?" Wood said.

Harry's eyes shot wide open. "Remus is here? At the camp?"

"Yeah, he's been here for a whole year now. I've talked with him a couple of times. He's not a part of the staff. He just stays here and says that he's protected from any danger. I don't know what he's talking about. 

As for me, I'm a counselor. In fact, I'll be in charge of you and some other boys. Don't worry about Dudley, he's been signed up for a different camp that takes place at the same time. Let's just say that this camp serves both Muggle and Magic!"

Harry was excited. The camp might have been a good thing after all. He couldn't wait to meet Lupin. It could be a lot of fun!

__


	4. No Longer a Werewolf

Chapter 3: No Longer a Werewolf

__

(Let's just settle on one thing; don't waste your time telling me my chapters are too short. A lot of other fine fics have short fics. I even prefer my sized chapters. They are easy to handle and can be written within an hour. Please say something more critical if you are complaining with the Grammar & Composition)

Camp Wallomohre was not the place Harry would have expected it to be. Magic wasn't completely noticeable, but it was there. To Harry or any other wizard, he saw regular Muggle things. It was nothing special. But pretty soon, Harry realized, it was a hideaway for Quidditch!

"This is a camp for Quidditch?" Harry screamed, more excited than ever.

"Yeah, that's why you came, wasn't it?" Oliver asked.

"No, my stupid aunt and uncle sent me away with Dudley! I only just learned from Siriu—from someone I know (careful now, he's still a fugitive) that the camp was magical. I didn't know it featured on Quidditch. Glad I brought my broom!" Harry said.

"Yeah, it's a basic three week session. In the mornings, there are the standard drill practices. Then every other night, the camp holds games. They are divided according to ability level. This year there's only five teams," Wood explained.

Harry was completely ecstatic. Not only was the one person whom he was excited to meet in this camp, the camp was also to practice Quidditch! He could barely contain himself!

However, Harry wasn't too keen on getting to know some of the campers. Most of them were younger than him and always begged to ride his Firebolt.

"OOH! What's that scar for?"

"DUH! He was diving for the Snitch and was struck by lightning!"

"YOU have a _Firebolt?_"

"I'm afraid to play him…he might send me flying in the Forbidden Forest!"

Then Harry had some serious questions. Was Hogwarts just on the other end of the deep forest? It did make sense….

* * * 

Days passed and Harry had little time to search for Lupin. For one thing, the practices were more than he bargained for. Either the campers were extremely good, or his talents needed improvements. Thank goodness he had this place to make up for the whole year loss last year.

The other thing tying him down was Wood. He bombarded Harry with questions every free time they had. "Say, I've heard some nasty things about Hogwarts. Are they true?"

"Well—it depends I—"

"I'm sure you don't want to discuss it. Don't want to break your heart again."

Harry didn't like this one bit. Rita Skeeter had done permanent damage in the minds of some. "Say, Oliver, is Hogwarts on the other side of the woods?" Harry asked, thankful he could change the subject.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty creepy. This camp has some magic force field on it. That's why those, juvenile Muggles can't see us flying around. I don't think it's some charm or spell. It may be something more. Haven't been really looking at it closely because these youngsters are pretty demanding! Maybe Lupin's got something to do about it."

Harry pondered for a few minuets and finally decided to take a stand on the issue. "You know, I'm going to find him right now!" With that, Harry left the table and frantically searched for a cottage.

The thing that he reminded himself was that Remus probably wasn't in the obvious spots. The grounds were fairly basic, which made it even more difficult. He searched the _Floating Oasis_; the store where you could buy the standard candy and trinkets along with butterbeer that had the most outrageous flavors (banana cream splat, strawberry razzle, honey apple drip, which was Harry's favorite)!

Then there were the various cabins to search. There were ten cabins, five girls and five boys. The teams were matched evenly too. Then there were the staff cabins that Harry ignored because Oliver had said he wasn't a member of the staff. Of course then there was a strange cabin where this old crotchety man lived. He ended up being the full-time referee for the games. Harry stuck his tongue out in disgust as he headed toward the Muggle camp.

To Harry's understanding, the Muggles thought that the Quidditch camp was actually where people lodged for the whole summer. They spent their days dancing, fishing, and swimming with other friends. Harry could simply walk past a swimming pool (full of frogs) and he was there. A couple of meters beyond that lay a cabin. 

Harry raced as he saw the name of the cabin _Full Moon Lodge_. Most cabins had names; Harry's was _Snidget 1B_. This was just too good to be true. Of course, upon arriving the cabin, he realized that Remus was an Auror. That meant that he could be with Sirius and Mrs. Figg, or he could be doing something very important. The other option was that he was patiently waiting for Harry to come and visit him. He gasped as he saw Remus looking out the window and smiling.

"You never cease to amaze me, Harry," said Lupin.

Harry just stood in awe, as if he was looking at a very famous celebrity. "Uh…hello."

"It seems that you've had your fair share of excitement lately. Well, brace yourself, it's not over yet," Lupin said. Harry rolled his eyes in agreement. "Come on in, I have some more information for you." Harry obeyed and walked in the _Full Moon Lodge_. It was kept neat except for the bed that was untidy.

"Ok, let's see, Sirius has told you about the Auror business. You've heard about Mrs. Figg…OK, now I know what my part is all about," Lupin looked over a small piece of parchment that held some notes. Harry just sat down and waited.

"What have you been doing?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it hasn't been much. Mostly, I've been writing back and forth to Dumbledore and Sirius, there are some others, but that's irrelevant. I was told that I was to stay close to Hogwarts, and I am."

"But what about your werewolf…uh…problem?" Harry wondered.

"Well, that's what I have to explain to you. Let's just say I've unleashed some more power that I am enabled to do. Here's the deal." Remus Lupin was very serious; his face was calm and cool. Harry knew he was an understanding person. It was just that Harry wondered if he could fathom all these secrets and details of what's to come.

Remus continued. "I've known in my whole Auror "career" that I've been able to turn myself into an Animagus with just a few days of training. Of course, this kind of power is because of a special mark, or piece of jewelry that holds the power of an Auror. I would tell you what mine is, but it's against the code." So far, Harry was following.

"Now, as a specially trained Animagus, I also have added power in my animal transformation. So, I may display myself as a very powerful, humanoid wolf. That wolf can leap very high, run quickly on his hind legs, bite, tear, and even kill. I've decided the wolf basically because I'm a werewolf. However, I don't have to worry about that any longer."

"What?" Harry asked. "You mean could've prevented yourself from turning into a werewolf? We could've stopped Pettigrew then!"

"Harry, you don't understand that unleashing the power of the Aurors is only granted when the Auror Palace is opened. Then, I may choose to use my powers. The Auror Palace is where I learned to become one. It opened because of the Dark Lord. Now, it has opened again because he is in full flesh."

Harry stood amazed. Things were very serious now. He realized that being an Auror had some really beneficial powers. 

"Is…Is Pettigrew an Auror?" Harry asked.

"No. Sirius and I became Aurors after your nearly fatal incident. Dumbledore helped us start out. He then trained himself as an Auror Supervisor. Now, he has called us for something very important. That's confidential."

Then Harry remembered hearing his Aunt and Uncle's words about the man paying them to get Harry out of the house. "I think Pettigrew's paying my relatives to get me out of the house. If Mrs. Figg were protecting me from Voldemort, then he would be desperate to get rid of me. Sirius said it was good that I stay at the camp. What do I do?"

Lupin rubbed his chin and thought for a long time. "Well, if Wormtail is on your case, we have to think of something. If only I'd known Snape's information!"

"What?" asked Harry.

"Oh, dear…I've said too much! Harry, it's awful that you have to be in the middle of this. But you are powerful, that much is true. The trouble of this situation is that Voldemort is getting to you. We should instead do something different." Lupin went to his bunkroom. Harry just stared around and waited.

He had a small vial with a blue liquid in it.

"Ok, when you stop in London, or some other place for a rest when the camp is over, drink this. Make sure your stuff is with you. This will take you my cabin immediately. Then, I'll take to you to the Weasley's house. Then we can set up some sort of protection there. I give you my word."

Harry grinned and was pleased. He couldn't wait to go to Ron's house again. "Is this all you wanted to tell me then?"

"Well, I would like to know in full detail the Triwizard Tournament. That's it. I just want to hear about the fun things you've been going through. After all, it's been over a year," said Lupin.

Harry continued talking with Lupin the rest of the afternoon about the previous year and how he had foiled Snape and how Moody saved his end more than once in the Invisibility Cloak. Then, Lupin promised to get out on his own personal broom. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Lupin's needed practice and slow broom. But a _Firebolt_ was the fastest yet. He only wondered when it would become obsolete. 

* * * 

Pretty soon, it was time to leave the camp. Harry was pleased with his Quidditch team's record 8-2. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sped in and out of the camp to pick up Dudley. They almost forgot Harry but the Jorkins greeter had a slight hold up by double-checking that the boy's entire luggage was there. He than shooed Harry away in the car, which was incredible dirty and full of trash.

The car trip was uneventful. Harry couldn't stand hearing Dudley's bogus account about how it rained the whole time and they were stranded in their cabins for hours upon hours, forced to write stupid letters and sleep.

Anxiously, Harry waited until they reached London and said that he had to use the bathroom and was very hungry. Fortunately, Dudley felt the same way too. If it weren't so, Harry had a good feeling that the very tanned Petunia and Vernon would have kept driving.

They pulled up to a gas station, which sold Deli sandwiches. Harry stayed in the car and picked up his stuff and found a note. _SHOOT!_ He couldn't believe that he'd overlooked the message from the Ministry of Magic. He had used magic three weeks ago. But that wasn't what the letter was telling him.

__

Dear Harry, 

The Ministry of Magic has seen your case of the use of magic. Instead of punishing you, we are warning you. The current situation proves that this was necessary that you did need to use the spell. However, that's not why we let you go. Something else has taxed the Ministry and we ask that you please be careful when thinking about using magic ever again in Muggle-populated areas. This is confidential information. Thank you for your cooperation.

Harry thought it was a very strange letter. What could be so hard on the Ministry that they didn't even try to punish Harry? Of course, there are some people that could easily convince the Ministry that Harry had done something for the best. He hauled his stuff and went to the bathroom that was actually on the outside of the station instead of inside. Harry was thankful for that. Vernon and Petunia had nothing to get mad at Harry. In fact, they almost _needed_ him! He wondered what Remus had in mind for protecting Harry. No doubt Voldemort could come to the Weasley's house. Mrs. Figg could be back from her trip. Did Remus have a lot more power than Harry thought?

Harry decided to gulp the vial down as quickly as possible. A surge went through his body as if he was being _pulled_ somewhere. It was an awful feeling. Harry would've taken a Portkey any day. This was almost torturing.

When he reached the cabin, it was completely trashed. There were papers ransacked throughout the house. The table was overturned. Harry was scared. Not because Lupin could've been badly hurt, but his scar was _not_ hurting…


	5. Terror in Diagon Alley

Chapter 4: Terror in Diagon Alley

(_I'm doing what I can to make the story flow, but it's just not full of action. I promise that this one will have some suspense toward the end, hence the chapter title. This first part was necessary to set up for the second book, which is also coming up very soon. Bear with me folks. I hope you aren't disappointed!)_

Harry was completely startled. What went through the cabin? Harry then saw what looked to be like claw marks in the door. As he left the cabin, he saw tracks. Harry had a sinking feeling that Remus Lupin could have been a weird werewolf transformation. Harry ran all that he could toward the Forbidden Forest. He knew that's where Remus would be.

This side of the forest was more Muggle-like. Where would he find him?

Suddenly a howl came from a clearing. Harry rushed and hoped that whatever it was, it would be Remus changing back. Then Harry saw something horrible.

There was a gray wolf that was very savage and primitive looking. It looked like it was in great pain. His eyes were squinting. The wolf couldn't take it. Then he began to loose his hair and take human form. It was Remus, but aside from that, a black thing emitted from him. It was swirling and very strange. Then, when it finished, it began to take shape of a long, slender being. He had three long claws and long flat feet.

The creature's eyes were small red slits and he had a small grin on his face. Other than his eyes, the creature was totally black. He was also extremely agile and leaped in the air and traveled back toward the camp. Harry rushed over to Remus with a very scared look in his face.

"What was that?" Harry said.

"That was the threat of everyone now. I have a feeling that Voldemort created him with the help of Dementors and Death Eaters. However, this is just my own speculation from what I've learned and known." Lupin's voice was weak and he began to heave.

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

Lupin looked at Sirius for a very long time. He finally said, "He turned me into my worst nightmare."

* * * 

After two days, the two received a letter from Ron and Mr. Weasley. Harry read Ron's first:

__

Dear Harry,

It seems pretty cool that you have been with Professor Lupin! I can't wait 'til you come. You better tell me everything that's going on. I'm serious. Also, I've got a really cool thing to show you, but it's a surprise. You'll never believe it. My dad says that I can use it too during Hogwarts! Oh well, I've probably already got you wondering. Can't wait to see you again,

Ron

Harry was really wondering what Ron got. He had a few ideas, like a new gown. But was Hogwarts holding another dance? Remus finished reading Mr. Weasley's letter and gave it to Harry.

__

Remus and Harry,

I think that we can arrange for you to stay for the summer. Some unexpected money has turned up throughout our house lately. My wife wasn't exactly thrilled about the werewolf idea, but then I cleared some things up about that situation. Have no idea how to get there. I suppose that you will find your own ways. Ok, I'll let you get to your various duties that you might have. See you soon.

Arnold Weasley

"Harry, we're going to drink that gunk again," Remus said. 

Harry got his stuff and waited for him. He was scared out of his mind. There was something out there that Harry couldn't detect. The problem was that that something was probably from Voldemort. He was getting a little smarter. That thing was creeping him out. It could defy Remus's own powers. Remus brought out two vials.

"Ok, I know this isn't the most comfortable thing to do, but I think that this is just the best way to do things since you can't apparate," Remus said. 

"Right," replied Harry. They both quickly drank the vials and immediately were pulled to the Burrow. 

When Harry "landed" he tripped on a Gnome and fell. Remus was full of laughter but was soon attacked by large orange blur, which turned out to be Crookshanks. It was Harry's turn to laugh. Then he wondered what Hermione was doing here. Soon even more laughter came from two suspicious boys, Fred and George.

"Boy, Harry, both of you guys should be lipots for pairlaines!" Fred screamed in delight.

"Don' you mean pilots for airplanes?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, we know, we know," George replied. Mrs. Weasley rushed out of the back door and had a look of glee on her face. 

"OH, Harry…I'm so glad you can return to us! It's like you're another son to us! Pretty soon, we won't have to take care of so many children!" She sneered at Fred and George. They would never learn, even at the age of sixteen. 

"I'm also grateful for your hospitality, Mrs. Weasley," Remus said.

Harry made the necessary greetings and began to wonder about Hermione and Ron. Where on earth were they? Suddenly, Harry got his answers. Ron came blurring by as Crookshanks had done. Ron was on a new broom! 

As Ron made another turn past the house, he slowed down and leaped toward Harry. He had a large grin on his face. "Like it? It's my own broomstick! It's not a _Firebolt_ but it's something just as good. I have my very own _Blitzen_! It's a brand-new type of broom. However, Charlie says it's for a secret wizard sport. I can still play Quidditch on it, but it's especially made for this game. I really want to play. Hogwarts is going to have it!"

"RONALD! This is confidential information! I don't know why you're brother chose to give you that information. I'm surprised that he even had the inside scoop! Maybe he learned about that while bringing those darn dragons to the Tournament! Why on Earth!" Mrs. Weasley howled.

Remus just smiled. Harry knew that Lupin knew all about this.

"So where's Hermione?" Harry asked as he carried his trunk and Hedwig to Ron's room.

"For some reason, my mom had this loony idea that we could take care of that foreign trash while she was away," Ron said in a very dissatisfied tone.

Harry forced back a smile. Ron was _so jealous_!

* * * 

The rest of the months continued and Harry was always glad when at the Burrow. However, Remus was rarely even seen. In fact, he said that the defense was a powerful invisibility shield. It made the Burrow and it's surrounding area physically invisible, no magic could be detected. Virtually no one even knew that the people living here even existed.

The nice thing was that owls had an uncanny way of knowing where Harry was. On his birthday, he got his fair share of packages from Hermione, Hagrid, and Sirius. Plus there were the Weasleys. 

Hermione gave Harry two items: _A Super Guide to Really Dark Magic _(No need to buy this for school now! I've heard that this will be on the book list (Dumbledore and McGonagall always give me some information before hand). Harry also received the most amazing thing he'd ever seen! With the help of Viktor, he and Hermione had given Harry a Quidditch Simulator. Harry could review plays or even watch the greatest games played. What was even cooler is that Harry could replace the Seekers and play himself! Ron was ready to quit opening presents and start playing with Harry immediately.

Hagrid gave a simple, yet very meaningful picture of Hagrid with a creature Harry would never thought of. Hagrid was in a picture with Norbert. It was very comical as he read the letter from Hagrid explaining that Norbert welcomed him with a breath of love! As Harry looked closer, Hagrid's face was fairly black. He also claimed that Norbert knew Hagrid's face. Harry was very skeptical on that one.

Sirius gave Harry an interesting gift. It was a gift certificate for 20 Galleons in Diagon Alley or any store in Hogsmeade. It was ingenious and simple. Harry smiled. He didn't need any money. Or maybe he did…Harry thought and considered the gift as something necessary. Sirius wasn't dishing up all the clues that Harry needed quite yet.

Finally, the Weasleys chipped in all together and gave Harry a Customizable Wimzo's Watch. Each hour had standard terms such as "You're late for something!" Or "Danger's Near" or "Time for Practice." Harry thought it was ingenious. Not only could he customize the hour positions, he could also make a different set for each day. This meant that his whole schedule for his classes could be set in the watch! Harry loved his gifts and the friends he had to share them with.

* * * 

The time came for four Weasleys and Harry to go to Diagon Alley and buy their things. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had various tasks to look after and weren't able to attend. Lupin suggested the four stay for the week in Diagon Alley and that he would take them to King's Cross Station on September 1st. With little encouraging, Mrs. Weasley finally gave in. Mr. Weasley was satisfied with the decision immediately. Harry had always admired Mr. Weasley's sense of thought and knew what he was talking about.

So by Floo Powder (Harry was delighted to use this mode of transportation more than anything, particularly, the blue transpo-vial gunk!), the five children were on their own in trusty Diagon Alley. Nothing could go wrong. There were enough wizards and witches there to help out the kids. Shows how much they knew…

* * * 

"OH! HI HARRY! HI RON!" Hermione squealed. She was most excited about meeting Crookshanks. The cat leaped from Ginny's arms and landed on Hermione's arms with great ease. Ron muttered something snide, no doubt.

"Thanks for the gifts, we didn't have a whole lot of time to use the Simulators, but they were fun!" Harry said. Ron agreed.

"It was Viktor's idea. We had the most dashing time! I loved it so much!" That wasn't the last the two would hear about Viktor (I can assure you). Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Did you just get here?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Hey, this list is pretty small this year. I always thought fifth year would be the edge of the toughest years at Hogwarts. Last year was easy enough. There were so many distractions though. You would think they would do something to make up for all the lost time! I mean, I've gotten so many letters about my schedule from Professor McGonagall. They keep telling me that I can only have seven classes this year! SEVEN! Really! I just don't get it!" Boy was she babbling!

"Well, I have to go to Gringotts," Harry said.

"Ok," Ron said. "Harry, I think I'm going to get a different pet. I mean, Fred and George were drooling when I said I'd sell Pigwidgeon to them. I think they're still up to something."

Harry wondered what Ron would actually get. He wasn't actually a cat person. A rat would be a little over the line. He didn't like toads; Ron said that himself. An owl would be Harry's thoughts. But Ron was in a weird mood.

Harry returned from the bank with heavy pockets. To his great shock, Ron bought a kitten. He bought a smoky gray kitten with almost blue stripes. Harry's jaw just dropped.

"What do you think?" Ron asked. "Isn't he cute?" 

Hermione showed some sort of displeasure. "I think he's just jealous that I have Crookshanks and that he thinks he needs a cat to one-up me!" 

"WHAT! I don't think so! Caesar doesn't like it when you talk mean to him like that!" Ron said.

"Caesar?" both Harry and Hermione said. That was certainly an interesting name. 

Aside from the conflict, the three continued their day buying supplies. Harry desperately wanted to discuss his eventful summer. As soon as they were done, Harry treated them to large sundaes. In hushed voices, Harry explained everything from the warning from Sirius, to Remus's werewolf/Auror cure, to the Nightmare Creature that could be extracted from Voldemort himself.

"WOW! We're in for a real treat this year!" Hermione said.

"I'll say," Ron muttered. He was hardly paying attention to his ice cream and was more intent on finding the places Caesar loved to be petted most. It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

Suddenly, a scream shot down from the street. Hermione stood up along with Harry. Caesar was basically sleeping by the time and Ron didn't want to wake him up. Ron just sat there and acted like nothing serious was going on. But something was definitely wrong. Harry saw the black, slender thing leap on top of the buildings. Harry rushed toward the incident and saw an older witch lying on the ground.

Hermione shrieked, "Is this it?"

"I'm afraid so," Harry was very scared.

"Neville!" Hermione saw the troubled boy frantically pick up his various books. The black creature then leaped down and went into Neville. Suddenly, the boy wasn't Neville, it was Professor Snape.

-_I just thought up the last part off the top of my head and I like it. If you do too or have some great thing to say to me, go ahead, review. Critics are ok too, as long as if it's something valid to say. Hopefully, I'm not too demanding._

-Lynkin


	6. The Power of the Founders

Harry Potter and the Auror Palace

Chapter 5:

Power of the Founders

Lynkin

(Ok, I've decided to just jumble the whole thing as a book. It makes more sense and it'll be easier for people to read this way also. I've changed the title and am not making it into a trilogy, as I've said before. So, sit back and relax, we're finally going to Hogwarts!)

Diagon Alley had never been such a horrible place until now. Harry stared wide-eyed at Snape who was actually Neville Longbottom. The poor kid. Hermione didn't know what to do and neither did Harry. Everyone just sort of stood there and expected the monster to leave the boy alone.

"What was that?" Ron asked. The event finally sunk in and Hermione muttered something along the lines of "about time."

"That," started Harry, "Was the nightmare creature we've been discussing."

Pretty soon, Ministry Wizards of all kinds rushed to Diagon Alley. There was also a very mysterious man in light brown robes. His hair was short and untidy, but he seemed to style it purposely. He was also fairly young, but very mysterious. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was actually a part of the Ministry or something else.

"Harry Potter, I presume?" The man said in a cold tone.

"Yes, I'm h-him," Harry answered.

"You've been encountered with this thing before?" He asked.

"Yep, it was with Remu—"

"Yeah, I know who it was, we've been talking through Owls and such. No need to key me in on details that I already know," The man said. Harry was surprised at his character. He didn't have time for messing around. He liked things simple and to the facts.

"O-Ok," Harry said.

"Well, you three should get to the Leaky Cauldron and find a way home," The man said.

"Excuse me, Mr., we've been told that we could stay in Diagon Alley for the week. Mr. Lupin was going to escort us to King's Cross Station on the first." Hermione stood her ground.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I am not someone you want to mess with. Now get to the Leaky Cauldron, we'll discuss what should happen to you later!" The three left. This guy was strict and down to the point.

Harry couldn't help but stay back and see what the man would do. Hiding behind a tree, Harry noticed that he sent the Ministry wizards back to their duties. He then created a large red bubble and sent it to Snape. The man muttered a few words and the black began to rise from Neville's head. The nightmare creature left Diagon Alley. Then Harry heard the man clearly say, "Socodyn, you left on your own will. But I would not mess with Mundungus Fletcher, next time I won't be so forgiving…"

* * * 

"Socodyn?" Hermione gasped. "That's his name? That's pretty interesting. The oldest ancient dark wizards were called _socodi_. The two names are pretty similar."

"And Mundungus Fletcher, that sounds like a name Dumbledore told you. He's an Auror!" Ron said.

"Yeah, I'll say that's pretty amazing," Harry said. "What do we do for a week? I mean there's a monster running around. This thing could easily get into Hogwarts. If some people have worst nightmares about other people in Hogwarts, we could have this thing at school!"

"Well, we could finish up our History of Magic Essays on Curses in National Monuments. There are so many of them! I've decided to focus on three: The pyramids; those are three rolls in itself, the Eiffel Tower, and the Statue of Liberty."

"Oh, rubbish Hermione, I'm just writing on the large bent wand! It's this silver large thing in front of a river. You know it '_arches_'?" Ron said.

"The Arch? In North America? There's a lot of monuments there, I suppose," Hermione pondered. Harry had bet she would be rewriting this essay all week long. 

By Thursday, the Ministry had to open the Diagon Alley to any magic-folk who needed it. Hogwarts was starting on Saturday. For the few people who were already there, they were granted permission to stay. That Fletcher guy was nicer than he seemed.

Pretty soon, the familiar faces began to fill the street. Something else had also sprouted. Harry found it to be very interesting. Xerxes' Shop of Amazements opened up. Harry and Ron were dying to see what this was all about. Hermione decided to give it a whirl.

"Welcome! I think you three are in for a real treat! Have you ever heard of _Mini Species_?" Said a very cheery man that resembled the Jorkins fellow at camp.

"No," Hermione said. She would've known what they were. She knew practically everything in the magic world.

"Don't think so," Ron said. Harry agreed. 

"Well, I'm glad you've walked in. Mini Species are amazing little beasts that take place of ordinary pets. These little guys act like you! They are simply splendid. Also, no two Mini Species are exactly alike. Of course, you get to choose some things like color and whether you want your Mini Species to fly, or swim, or just have normal beastly attributes. Why don't you give them a try? They're only 30 galleons!"

Ron was disgusted. He wasn't about to spend what little money he had on this when he had just bought Caesar. Hermione, however, was contemplating the whole idea. Harry didn't know what to think so he looked at his watch. He had programmed it because of Sirius's gift of the coupon. When he was purchasing something, it said, SCAM, GOOD DEAL, PRICY BUT WORTH IT, or YOUR CHOICE. Just his luck, the watch said YOUR CHOICE. He decided to wait and see if other people would actually buy them. A Mini Species would be very intriguing and absolutely interesting. But this was the magic world. Buying something like this would be a risk.

"I'll pass," Harry said.

"I won't. I'll take a violet flying one, please," Hermione said. She paid her 30 galleons and received a purple egg that was actually a bunch of blob. "The man says that this guy will hatch in a few days. I can't wait!"

Harry noticed that many kids were buying Mini Species. Would they be allowed at Hogwarts? He didn't know. Harry was still skeptical.

* * * 

Saturday had arrived and Harry was waiting for Lupin along with the other Weasleys. Much to his surprised, Ginny, Fred, and George had bought Mini Species (of course, they got theirs for discount prices of 20 galleons each because they bought three at once). Ginny ended up with a little pink goat-like creature that sat on her shoulder. Naturally, Fred and George ended up with savage Species that were constantly fighting. George had a navy blue lizard thing with large claws. Fred had a winged green bat that had beady red eyes. Harry had to admit they were comical and neat. They also weren't really pets. They didn't need food or constant attention. They were more like toys.

Lupin came with six vials of purple liquid. Harry groaned. Was there no other way to travel?

"Hey, Harry. We have to use this. Of course, I've had some help refining the material so that the trip isn't as harsh. But I haven't tried them out yet, so, I can't promise anything. Once we drink these, we'll be at King's Cross station in no time!" Lupin said.

The twins were excited about it, Ginny was worried along with Harry, and Ron didn't know what to think. 

"Hey, what about all our stuff?" Ron asked.

"Oh, that's easy," Lupin replied. "Just make sure, you're holding on to everything. It'll be safe and sound with you on the way, I promise!" 

Everyone nodded as Lupin gave the vials to the teens. Harry learned it was best to drink the stuff and get it all over with. Harry also thought it was a much more violent pull. The potion was like a magnet. 

"Honestly, Professor, that was an awful trip!" Harry said.

"I guess we went through more turbulence. Oh well, it's the stuff us Aurors use when traveling. Apparating has proved to be very dangerous. We've learned that some Dark Wizards can monitor our magic use. Mrs. Figg has created the potions. We owe it all to her!"

The other Weasleys arrived, they were very dizzy and weren't satisfied. Hermione wasn't either.

"HARRY! YOU DIDN'T APPARATE DID YOU?" she gasped.

"No, Professor Lupin have us these weird potions to drink. Aurors are using them because Dark Wizards can't track them if they do. If they Apparated, someone could find them, like that Socodyn thing," Harry explained.

"You know about Socodyn now do you?" Lupin asked.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry nodded. Then Hermione greeted with Lupin for a while, talking about her classes and what Harry explained to her over the summer. Harry just shrugged and loaded his stuff on the Hogwarts Express.

* * * 

The weather was exceptional. It wasn't raining. In fact, it was very hot! Most kids were in shorts and other summer apparel as they boarded. As it turned out, nearly everyone had a Mini Species. Harry couldn't get over the whole idea that he didn't have one. But Ron insisted that it was a good thing. ("I'll bet Filch'll ban them! Dumbledore may not even except those rat creatures. It's so much better with a real, living being!")

The trip to Hogwarts was an unusual one. Basically, it was completely ordinary. The most amazing thing about it was Malfoy was no where to be seen.

With about five minutes to spare, each compartment was informed that all student (with the exception of first years) were to immediately get their things and head toward their dormitories and receive further instructions.

Hermione found this very odd. Harry did too.

Soon, the Express slowed down and every student eyed the familiar carriages and sights of the Hogwarts grounds. It was a rare occurrence to see the sun shining brightly upon them. But then Harry noticed some ominous clouds were rolling in. Was another storm expected?

As custom, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the scared Neville Longbottom entered a carriage. Harry spotted Hagrid but remembered Mrs. Figg and Sirius's warnings about not talking to him. That was sure going to be tough. As they got out, the four students quickly gathered their luggage and set up for the front doors. But Harry was distracted by an extremely loud squeal come from the lake. The large squid was just struck by lightning. The Weasley twins saw it and began to howl with laughter. Hermione thought was mean and someone should do something. Ron pestered her and said that the rain was coming and he wasn't about to get wet. 

Sure enough, it began to downpour just as Ron stepped inside. They quickly walked up the stairs and headed toward the Fat Lady's portrait. A tall, black-haired girl named Lola Cornelius stated she was a prefect and that the password was le'em.

The boys departed with Hermione and rushed up to the dorm in Gryffindor tower. Each of the five four-poster beds had instructions. Harry read his very quickly.

__

It is no surprise that after last year, special precautions should be taken to ensure the safety of Hogwarts students. You will find on your beds a colored ring according to your house. Please put it on the index finger of your right hand, then return to the common room and await for instructions from the professor in charge of you House.

Harry put on his scarlet ring and began to discuss with the other boys what was going on. Everyone had his own ideas of what was to come. 

The common room was full of noise. Everyone was very curious as to what was going on. Not only was it loud because of the puzzled students, but there were the Mini Species too.

After twenty minutes, Professor McGonagall finally entered the room along with eleven very scared first years. They too were wearing the rings. The room quieted immediately. 

"As many of you know, the Dark Lord has risen. This may be contrary to what the Ministry is accepting. But ask Harry Potter. He saw the whole thing happen." All eyes were on Harry. He didn't know how to react. He just sort of stood there and waited. The Professor continued.

"The four founders of Hogwarts set up a high defense system to ensure complete secrecy. This is one of the ultimate secrets of Hogwarts. It's also known as the Power of the Founders. They created many rings for every student to put on. Once those rings and their power are unleashed, a great red beam will appear. Each house will do the same, contributing to the defense of the school. Until now, Dumbledore has seen no need to unleash the power of the founders.

"We needed to get the power unleashed immediately, once this procedure is complete, everyone will return to the Great Hall for the start-of-the-term banquet."

Everyone was silent. They stared at each other. Finally Professor McGonagall broke the ice. "Let's put our hands up and think of the good Godric Gryffindor and how we all contribute to the defense of Hogwarts!"

Everyone cautiously put their hands up in the air and soon, a large beam appeared from them. It filled the room with an almost blinding light. Harry was amazed. It was too bad he couldn't see the large beams of red, blue, yellow, and green cover all of Hogwarts. The sight was truly amazing.

-_Well, I'm excited how this turned out. Of course, it isn't over. What's to become of Socodyn? What are the Aurors up to? Hopefully, the usual questions will be popping up in your head. Like what you see? Then tell me about it! I would be happy and very thankful!_

-Lynkin.


	7. A Terrible Accident

Harry Potter and the Auror Palace

Chapter 6: A Terrible Accident

The Great Feast soon broke up all puzzlement. Students were soon bustling about wondering about classes or really what's to come. Mostly, people were showing off their Mini Species. Harry did notice that some people didn't own them. Hermione's still had to hatch. She became rather angry and felt she was cheated.

"Honestly, I didn't pay that man 30 galleons for a reason!" 

Since the Sorting was already finished, the food was awaiting everyone. And as usual, Harry looked for the New Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Harry wasn't surprised to see Mr. Mundungus Fletcher sitting at the staff table.

Ron was helping himself to Angel Fruit Cake, topped with lush strawberries. He was getting a little angry, as the cake didn't want to stay on the plate. Hermione was munching on asparagus. Harry took yet a third helping of ham before poking at fudge-swirled brownies with French Vanilla ice cream. Life was good at Hogwarts. 

Pretty soon Dumbledore rose to announce the new staff members along with forbidden places to go _and _any other necessary notes. Harry was hoping on hearing more about the "new sport" which Charlie Weasley claimed there would be. Ron had ensured himself a broom for it as well.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! You know, every year there seems to be some great excitement. I can assure you that there will be a lot of that going around. There's already been a big event! The power of the founders has been unleashed! Voldemort will be having some trouble getting to anyone."

Several winces and foul faces sounded. They were scared.

"No need to worry though!" continued Dumbledore. "I ask that before everyone leaves, that they take off their rings and just place them on your tables.

"The next order of business is to remember that the Forbidden Forest is simply a place where no one will be going. This is extremely important! Hogsmeade visits are granted to any student third year and above with permission.

The thing I'm most excited about is our new athletic department has been set up. Our Athletic Director is Mr. Mundungus Fletcher!" 

The man with the tan robes and short hair stood up. Harry was surprised. He thought for sure that he would be teaching Dark Arts. Oh well, he was foiled again.

"But that isn't the least of my excitement," cried Dumbledore. "Another sport will be introduced to Hogwarts students above fourth year. It's called Blitz Ball. Some of you may know about it. The game comes from the Americas. No, it's not Quidditch. Some extremely loyal Quidditch fans say that the Americans are trying to copy their beloved sport. 

"More explanation will be given on Thursday, when it will start up. Please note that the games will be played in a regular season, then move on to a tournament. Blitz Ball will only be played against Houses in the first semester. The second semester will be devoted to Quidditch. 

"One final note about Blitz Ball, please. Since the game is new to many of us, Professor Fletcher and the staff have decided to make a new student league where students from all different Houses will form teams and can play unofficial games during the Quidditch season. This will allow for more chances to get accustomed to the game."

Many people were extremely excited. Harry was too. But he would never abandon Quidditch. Harry wasn't going to play Blitz Ball this year. Dumbledore wasn't finished.

"I have some other extremely important news. Defense Against the Dark Arts class will not be held this year. I know many of you have bought new books. Please keep them for other years. If you do want refunds, they're available. There are going to be some special replacements for that class, according to your ability. More information will be given as usual."

Puzzled students sounded throughout the Hall. Harry was equally excited along with Hermione. Ron was ecstatic.

"WOW! I can be in my own sport! _I_ can help stop Slytherin! This is going to be awesome!" screamed Ron. Hermione even agreed. They seemed to be on the same terms of agreement.

"Ok," said Dumbledore. "We have some new teachers that will help out wherever they're needed. Miss Arabella Figg will be replacing Professor Snape when necessary. Miss Judith Youngberg will be teaching Magic Literature." The whole room applauded.

"One more note on your schedules you will be receiving tomorrow. On Thursdays, special time has been allotted for any student interested in learning Blitz Ball (remember this is only for fourth years and above)."

Everyone was ready to explode in amazement. This year at Hogwarts was going to be really cool, Harry thought. Dumbledore had yet one more thing to say:

"Snibbet, bop, fluffo, pop!" 

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Soon the teachers rose and headed toward their dorms. The students followed.

* * * 

Since the next day was Sunday, no classes were held. Hermione was mad, however, first that she only had seven classes, and second that Defense Against the Dark Arts was cancelled for the year. 

"Honestly, Harry! How can you even be glad about these schedules?" Hermione was loathing. 

Harry looked at his own:

Monday

1st Period- Charms

2nd Period- Magic Literature (Double with Ravenclaw)

LUNCH

3rd Period- Transfiguration

4th Period-Library/Study time

5th Period- Herbology

Tuesday

1st-Period-History of Magic

2nd- Charms

LUNCH

3rd Period-Transfiguration

4th Period- Potions

5th- Open

Wednesday

1st Period-Herbology

2nd Period- Magic Literature (Double with Ravenclaw)

LUNCH

3rd Period- Care of Magical Creatures (with fourth years)

4th Period- Open

5th Period- Potions

Thursday

1st Period- Magic Literature (Double with Ravenclaw)

2nd Period- History of Magic 

Lunch

Open Afternoons except for those interested in playing Blitz Ball

Friday

1st Period- Transfiguration

2nd Period- Charms

LUNCH

3rd Period- Potions

4th Period- Herbology

5th Period- Care of Magical Creatures (with fourth years)

Hermione was pleased that both Ron and Harry dropped Divination and decided to take an easy class, Magic Literature. She took that too.

It was very odd, noticing that Malfoy was not around, neither was Snape. Dumbledore did mention that Professor Figg would be substituting for potions. Things were going smoothly. Of course, Harry could only guess that he was speaking too soon.

One night Harry had a dream about the creation of Socodyn. Voldemort was there, all right. The Death Eaters were all there, except for Snape and some others. They were all chanting something and waving their arms. Soon, blackness emitted from their arms. Voldemort began to form the darkness. Soon, the creature was complete. It was extremely agile and was performing flips and high leaps. Voldemort was laughing and said, "Socodyn will be impossible to destroy. All evil has been used to create him. There will be no way to finish him off!"

Harry wanted to wake up from the nightmare. The only problem was that he wasn't sleeping, he was _awake_! When the "nightmare" was over, Harry found himself sitting in his bed. Was he daydreaming? He wasn't dreaming though, he was sure about that. The other thing that bothered him was the whole fact that his scar wasn't hurting either.

As days passed, Harry found that Hagrid just wasn't talking. Something terrible had happened. How could he not talk to him? Hermione had her usual convincing.

"You know, Harry. I think Snuffles was serious about his warning. I mean why else would they tell you. Hagrid's told some things to us that are very confidential. What if he slipped some very confidential information?"

Ron was on Harry's side, "I think that we'll find out what's going to happen anyway, why not figure it out now? I guess our best bet is to talk to him during care of magical creatures."

Harry nodded. Hermione knew she couldn't argue the point any further. In fact, Harry had a sinking feeling that she felt the same way as Ron did.

So on Wednesday afternoon, the three had decided to talk to Hagrid, regardless of the very powerful Auror's warning.

"Oh good! I only got fourth 'n' fifth years! Don't need those Sly'thrins messin' up ev'rything!" said Hagrid. "Terday, we're gonna learn 'bout tigretores. Does 'ennyone know a thing 'bout them?" Hagrid walked over to the paddock.

This time, timid Ginny Weasley raised her hand. Hagrid called on her. "I think they are the first magically synthesized creature made by wizards." 

"Yer right! Five points fer Gryffindor!" said Hagrid, bringing the most beautiful tiger, whose fur was blue. His stripes were silver. Harry thought it was amazing. "These fellers actually can't have any harm done to them! No magic can ever effect them. Think they're pretty. But very physical. These, guys'll hurt when they swipe ya with them claws."

Most girls (and some guys) gasped in delight. They were very strong and large, and beautiful. As Hagrid brought the tigretore toward the group, he fell and tripped over a small rock. The leash was pulled tightly and made the creature lunge toward the ground. It became very mad. Everyone panicked. Soon, there was blood. Hagrid was tough, but it was very dangerous.

"I don' wanna end like me Mum!" cried Hagrid. The two Gryffindor classes ran to the castle. Unfortunately, Snape just had to be there.

"Potter! What is the meaning of this?" Snape hissed.

"Professor, Hagrid is being attacked by a tigretore! We need to tell Dumbledore! He could die!" answered Harry.

"I think that Hagrid can take care of himself. He's big enough to handle these sort of things!" Snape said.

"No, it's bad!" Hermione squealed.

"Yeah!" Ron said. Soon, an outburst of Gryffindors argued with the head of Slytherin. It was not a good thing to do. But Hagrid was in trouble. He could be seriously injured. 

Professor McGonagall walked by the front doors. "What's going on here, Severus?"

"These kids are talking about the Creatures Professor. He seems to be in a bit of a bind. I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle," said Snape.

"Are you sure?" Professor McGonagall said, looking very disappointed.

"See that blue thing out there?" said Dean Thomas.

"Yeah," McGonagall answered.

It was coming closer with Hagrid by the collar. "Severus! This is serious! We must do something!" She got out her wand and yelled, "_STUPIFY_!" It did no good.

Hermione got out her wand and thought about the best charm for Hagrid. "_GLACIOUS IMMOBUIS!_" Hagrid froze and became ice. 

Professor McGonagall howled, "What do you think you're doing, Miss Granger! You just attacked a Professor!"

"Professor, the tigretore isn't affected by magic! We had to do something to Hagrid instead of the blue beast!" Ginny answered.

"Everyone go to your dorms. We'll take care of this business immediately!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

The saddened Gryffindors sulked as they climbed toward Gryffindor Tower. What would happen to Hagrid? Harry felt he needed a talk with Dumbledore. Hagrid had mentioned his Mum. That was what triggered Harry's trip to the Gargoyle statue. 


	8. Blitz Ball and Animagi

Harry Potter and the Auror Palace

Chapter 7: Blitz Ball and Animagi

Lynkin

(Yeah, I know I'm inconsistent with fonts and such. It's just that I like the simple things and sometimes, I go all out with big headers and titles, just look at the content!)

Harry hoped that Dumbledore would be in his office. All sorts of things were running through his mind. Harry felt that he could at least prevent one death from occurring in his life. All too often had people near him died because of the fool Voldemort. This wasn't Voldemort; this was a regular freak accident!

Much to his surprise, Harry found that the Gargoyle statue was moved so that Harry could pass up the stairs to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. This was unusually odd. Harry kept on running and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk; almost expecting Harry.

"Hello!" greeted Dumbledore. "I'm surprised to have seen you so early in the year! Why it's only what, the fifth day at Hogwarts!"

"Well, I wish it were later, but Hagrid's been attacked by a tigretore! Hermione froze Hagrid so the rampaging beast would stop. Our class rushed up to the front doors and met up with Professor Snape and McGonagall," Harry said.

"Now, now, that's enough. We can get that business figured out. Why did you really come?" Dumbledore asked.

"WHAT? You don't think that a creature that can't be affected by magic whose rampaging through the grounds isn't a big deal?"

"Calm down, Harry. The problem is that you don't trust what we did on Saturday night. You know, with the rings."

Harry was open-jawed. This was a serious problem and he didn't want to play games with the funny little wizard.

"You see," said Dumbledore, "As much as that creature is dangerous, it won't kill anyone. Things like that just won't happen. I can't explain what the power of the founders really does, it's too complicated for me to understand.

"Now, what else is on your mind?"

"It's what Hagrid said, actually," explained Harry. "He said things about not wanting to end up like his Mum? I don't get it."

"Maybe, it's because you didn't know all about what happened this summer. Hagrid went through a lot. It's best to not talk to him. I believe that Mrs. Figg's sister and Sirius Black both told you that. 

"Now, give me you best shot, Harry. Really, I didn't expect you come up here wondering about the future. I would've sent you off to do some work or something! Tell me one more thing troubling you."

Harry just stood in the office full of awe. Dumbledore was a genius! "I guess, I had this strange dream, that's the best way to describe it. But I was fully awake and watching how Socodyn was created. Voldemort said that he couldn't be destroyed, all evil was used to make him! The dream was more of me in a trance and watching a TV show at the same time!"

"Yes, this is what I wanted to here!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"It is?" Harry asked.

"Sure! What you saw was a real past occurrence. But Voldemort has made one fatal error."

"What's that?"

"Socodyn, CAN be beaten. It will be up to you and the help of other students along with the 'old crew' too. But you can do it!"

Harry was completely baffled. Dumbledore had stumped him again.

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort failed to realize that ALL of his followers were needed to create Socodyn. Think of Snape! He's been running errands for me and for the fate of the magic and Muggle world. He would never dare to turn to Voldemort's side. Without him and other Death Eaters, Socodyn is not complete. That's why he must feed on other people. Turning one into their worst nightmare is not the primary function of this creature."

* * * 

Harry had to tell this to Ron and Hermione. He knew some amazing things. His two friends were amazed as well.

"Hogwarts can keep safe from that thing?" Ron asked.

"I just want to know what they're going to do with it!" Hermione shrieked.

It was Thursday morning and the school was bustling about the Blitz Ball workshop that day. All fourth years and above were invited to an introductory course in Blitz ball that day. Harry and Ron had some classes but then they were free to enjoy another great aspect of being a wizard.

"Harry, do you really think that this is necessary? I mean, you're going to be playing Quidditch! Besides, we've got to finish _The Stone Phoenix _by next Friday! This Magic Lit class is not going to be easy!" Hermione said.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione!" Ron shouted. "If I didn't have a broom especially made for the sport, I'd still be going. I'd want to know the rules so the game's more enjoyable!"

The three continued to discuss how difficult Magic Lit really was. Hermione couldn't get through to the boys with Quidditch and Blitz Ball, there was just no use.

* * *

"Ok, here's the deal," Professor Fletcher announced, "The players of Blitz Ball will have immense work to do. We're just going to go over an extensive amount of the rules. If there are students interested in playing, we'll have the sign ups. If there are a lot of people from a House, there will be auditions for positions."

Practically every single student that was eligible was there. Why waste their free time on reading when they could learn about a sport? To Hogwarts students and practically every magically gifted being, Quidditch was the ultimate thing in the world. Basically every day Quidditch would be mentioned. Blitz Ball would be one of those things that would easily compete. Hopefully people's views on it would be the same.

There was a large gray dome right next to the Quidditch stadium. It was big! Harry couldn't believe the Blitz Ball arena was that large. The kids walked in anxiously into a large room that was full of posters and lights. There was a hallway that was dark and seemed very long. There was also a large set of stairs that split into two paths. Harry figured those were where the spectators would be seated.

"Let's walk up the stairs and go to the left. There will be a hallway labeled A. Sit in the first few rows and fill them up. There will be an introductory screen where we will review the basic rules of how the game is played. We'll go to lunch and then come back and see a real game being played."

Everyone was dead quiet. There was nothing that Professor Fletcher could do at all; everyone would stay silent. Harry was appalled by his power. Neither Snape nor McGonagall could ever compare to him.

A large white screen appeared out of no where. Harry tried to peer into the playing field, but it was too dark. Suddenly, bright neon lights filled the arena and every student gasped. Harry saw walls, tunnels, trenches, platforms, and in the center there was a large white bowl with a large hole in the middle. Harry was completely amazed and everyone else was too.

Suddenly, a very great voice filled the arena, "Welcome! You are about to embark on a great mission; it is a mission of speed, quick thinking, stealth, and fun. This mission will tell everything there is about Blitz Ball, the latest wizard sport."

A great cacophony of cheers and screams sounded the arena. However, Professor Fletcher wasn't too fond of it, as the announcer was still introducing the following presentation.

As the screen depicted a young wizard flying on his broom, dodging a large gray pellet and shooting a ball from his broom's end, the students quieted rather quickly.

"Blitz Ball could be considered advanced Quidditch. However, the game is very different! For one thing, there isn't out of control balls trying to knock out all the players. Instead, two team members are Snipers. The shoot gray balls and try to hit opposing team members, causing them to loose all balls they have gained.

"Before I get ahead of myself, I'll review the basics of the game. The object is to simply capture all of the six different colored balls and shoot them into the Blitz. The Blitz is the large white bowl with the hole in the center. Once all six balls have been stored in there, a final rainbow ball will be sent in the arena, the team who gets all seven balls in the Blitz wins the game.

"Now, there are about three sets of the six regular balls hidden throughout the arena. They usually remain stationary for about five minutes, then they _blitz_ off to another location. However, there is only one rainbow ball.

"Once a player picks up a ball, it will immediately be stored in the broom. Each player also has an unlimited supply of pellets, which can be shot at an opposing team. If the player is hit, one ball that they have caught will escape. If a player is hit and has no balls, they will be temporarily not able to fly their broomstick, and will have to wait where they are."

Ron was ecstatic. 

"My broom can shoot things! Can't wait to meet Malfoy!"

Harry grinned. This game was turning out to be really intense. The announcer had a load more of explaining to do. During this, the students saw demonstrations.

"As I explained earlier, there are two members (aside from the other six players) who don't have brooms. They are called the Snipers. The Snipers can run throughout the course and try and knock out other players. If they are successful, every single ball that a player has will be lost.

"When a Sniper hits a player who is in the Blitz bowl, all balls stored in the bowl from that player's team will escape as well as knock out a player. But when a Sniper hits another Sniper, the Sniper hit will be disqualified for the rest of the round. Also, a non-Sniper player may also hit a Sniper, which will result in the Sniper's cannon shutting down for three minutes.

"These are the basics of the game, your instructor will now answer any questions you may have."

The screen went blank. The students began to talk.

"QUIET!" Professor Fletcher shouted. The air was stifled. "Now, does anyone have any questions?

Dean Thomas raised his hand, "What if someone picks up a ball that has already been placed in the Blitz?"

"Good question," Professor Fletcher replied. "As a player zooms in to pick up a certain colored ball, the ball will simply slip out of his broom and will relocate itself. Any others?"

Padma Patil shot her hand in the air, "The guy was talking about rounds? How many are there?" 

"A standard game will have three rounds. Who knows how long they will last? Of course, if a team has won the first two rounds, it's useless to play another one. A win for a round will give the House 100 points, a win for the entire game will reward the team an additional 100 points. So, a House could gain up to 300 points!

"Ok, for now, we will have some orderly fashion for people who want to try out the brooms and see the arena. Let's see, we'll have Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw be the first Houses before lunch, and Slytherin and Gryffindor will come after lunch. Remember, that everyone should still remain during this workshop so that they know exactly what's going on."

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students flooded back to the downstairs entrance. Soon, Harry noticed that some students had entered the arena. Everyone had the same broomstick. Harry figured that the school was loaned so many for the game. 

"You'll notice that these kids are riding Blitzens. So far they are the only brooms made for Blitz Ball. More will be produced later. We have a total of thirty. Remember, only six players ride brooms from each team," Professor Fletcher said. He took the words right out of Harry's mouth.

The day dragged on as the Slytherins and Gryffindor students impatiently waited for their own turn. Some Slytherin boys asked the Professor if they could test out the Sniper cannons. Strangely enough, he granted their request. Soon, screams sounded the arena as students fell down and angrily waited for their brooms to function again. The gray balls used to snipe the broom riders didn't seem to hurt, but they surprised many of the students.

Finally lunch came. Ron excitedly gobbled his enchilada (Thursdays were dine-from-a-different-country-for-meals day) and chomped on his nachos very quickly. He then ran up to his dorm and got his own broom. Harry was glad his friend was so excited. But Harry also decided that as exciting and fun as Blitz Ball looked, he would still remain faithful to Quidditch. The Weasley twins felt the same way.

"So how's the game look?" Hermione asked.

"It's great. You should come to the arena and see it!" Harry enticed.

"I don't know, I should finish up my notes on chapters 30-35 on _The Stone Phoenix._"

"Come on, Herm!" George said, stuffing a burrito up his mouth, "The game is so cool. You should come and watch a simulated game. You know, sort of like the Quidditch simulator you gave to Harry for his birthday?"

"Oh, ok," Hermione finally gave in.

The next hours resulted in some hilarious outcomes. Fred Weasley was almost hit by Cho Chang, who had a Sniper cannon. Instead, he ducked and his broom went down. Of course, a Hufflepuff fired a gray cannon and hit his waist. Fred fell on a platform and played dead, clutching his legs, and also had his tongue sticking out.

Harry thought the feel of the Blitzens was bulky, but they were very responsive. They had to be, a player needed to be very careful, and otherwise a player would easily hit a wall or the wire cage. The cage surrounded the playing field, and it was tremendous.

After the other two houses had their fun, the game simulation would be played. It was kept short, as the time for the workshop was expiring. A pale blue team faced off against a bright pink one. The blue team had easily won because of their sleek and smaller players. Plus, one of the Snipers was sent out of the game for the final tie-breaking round.

Every student couldn't stop talking about Blitz Ball after the game. It was the only thing that was on even Hermione's mind! However, things soon changed as Harry spotted something odd while walking back to the castle. A blue tail swished from behind the other side of the dome.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry shouted, his voice hoarse from shouting and cheering. "I just saw the tail of the TIGRETORE!" 

"You sure?" Ron wondered.

"Well, let's go see! If it's gonna come after us, we might as well summon a broomstick and leave!" Hermione suggested. Harry raised an eyebrow, surprised that she had made the statement.

The three crept toward the end where Harry saw the tail. As they slowly tiptoed around the curve of the dome, the saw a man instead of the blue ferocious wild cat. The man turned his head and Ron and Hermione gasped. Harry just stood still as he saw the face of a very scared Lucious Malfoy.

__

Not much to say here. Don't yell at me for making a cliffhanger! I needed this chapter to go somewhere. I personally love cliffhangers. DON'T BOTHER TO REVIEW SAYING THAT I MADE A CLIFFIE! I DON'T CARE! I'm the author and I can do what I want. I didn't mean to yell, but I want to be clear and frank on this issue. I've seen too many story reviews cluttered with people complaining about cliffhangers.

Thanks to the one person who reviewed with the lovely suggestion about the tigretore. I forgot the name. I did have some initial ideas, but this person had something that inspired me! Keep the reviews coming and I'll do likewise with the chapters!


End file.
